Kids in America (song)
"Kids in America" is a song recorded by British singer Kim Wilde. It was released in the United Kingdom as her debut single in January 1981, and in the United States in spring 1982.2 It has been covered by many artists from different genres. Contents 1 Background 1.1 1994 version 1.2 2006 version 2 Reaction 3 Track listing (1981/1982) 3.1 7" (UK) RAK 327 (track listing same as most international 7" formats) 3.2 7" (US/Canada) EMI America PB-8110 3.3 12" (Germany) RAK 052-64249 4 Track listing (1994) 4.1 12" (Netherlands) MCA MCT 31556 4.2 12" (UK) MCA SAM 29T (Promo) 4.3 CD Single (Germany) MCA MCD 31555 4.4 CD Single (Germany) MCA MCD 31926 4.5 CD Single (Japan) MCA MVCM 13010 5 Charts 6 Covers 7 References 8 External links Background The song was recorded in 1980 after RAK Records boss Mickie Most heard Wilde singing on a backing track for her brother Ricky Wilde. He liked her voice and image and expressed an interest to work with her.needed Ricky Wilde, together with his father Marty Wilde, a pre-Beatles British rock and roll star, wrote the song "Kids in America" for Wilde to record. Once the demo was sent, Most remixed the track himself and released it on RAK as Wilde's first single in January 1981.needed The synthesizer featured at the start of the recording is the WASP synthesizer, which was owned by Ricky Wilde at the time and inspired the writing of the song.needed 1994 version "Kids in America 1994" was released in May 1994 in order to help promote Wilde's compilation album The Remix Collection. Although it was intended to be released in the UK, for reasons unknown these plans were cancelled at the last minute. However, the track was released in other countries in several remixed forms using Wilde's original vocals from 1981. The "radio version" of the track was remixed by Cappella, with James Stevenson on guitar.needed 2006 version Among some of her other classic hits, Wilde recorded a new version of the song for her 2006 comeback album Never Say Never, featuring English singer Charlotte Hatherley. This version, like the rest of the album, was produced by German producer Uwe Fahrenkrog-Petersen, whom she had previously worked with in 2002 for German singer Nena's 20th anniversary album Nena feat. Nena on the track "Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime", a new version of her 1984 hit single. Wilde contributed English verses to the song, which was slightly remixed and released as a single in 2003.needed In 1995, The Muffs' cover of "Kids In America" was featured on the soundtrack for the 1995 film Clueless, which eventually won an RIAA award for Platinum level sales. It was later reissued on the Muffs' 2000 album Hamburger. The song is also used in Rock Band 2. A version of the song by Alexa Brevig was used in a 2010 commercial for Totino's pizza and pizza rolls. Reaction The song peaked at number 2 in the United Kingdom. The following year it reached the top 30 on the Billboard Hot 100 hit in the United States and ranked as the 91st most successful song of 1982 on the Hot 100 year-end chart. In the summer of 1981, the track appeared on Wilde's self-titled debut album. "Kids in America" was the song that signalled the start of Wilde's career. Her father and brother continued to write songs for her (with the latter also given production credits), although in later years Wilde herself and her brother would usually be credited with the songwriting. Track listing (1981/1982) 7" (UK) RAK 327 (track listing same as most international 7" formats)edit A. Kids in America (3:26) B. Tuning In Tuning On (4:30) 7" (US/Canada) EMI America PB-8110edit A. Kids In America (3:26) B. You'll Never Be So Wrong (4:11) 12" (Germany) RAK 052-64249edit A. Kids in America (3:26) B. Tuning In Tuning On (4:30) Track listing (1994) 12" (Netherlands) MCA MCT 31556edit Kids In America 1994 (Extension Mix) Kids In America 1994 (House Mix) Kids In America 1994 (Plus Staples) 12" (UK) MCA SAM 29T (Promo)edit Kids In America 1994 (Extension Mix) Kids In America 1994 (X Club Dub) Kids In America 1994 (Instrumental) Kids In America 1994 (House Dub) Kids In America 1994 (Plus Staples) Kids In America 1994 (X Cut Cut) CD Single (Germany) MCA MCD 31555edit Kids In America 1994 (Cappella Mix) Kids In America 1994 (Extension Mix) Kids In America CD Single (Germany) MCA MCD 31926edit Kids In America 1994 (Cappella Mix) Kids In America 1994 (Extension Mix) CD Single (Japan) MCA MVCM 13010edit Kids In America 1994 (Cappella Mix) Kids In America 1994 (Extension Mix) Kids In America 1994 (House Mix) Kids In America 1994 (Plus Staples) Charts Chart (1981–82) Peak position Australia (Kent Music Report)3 5 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)4 12 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)5 4 Belgium (VRT Top 30 Flanders)6 4 Canada (RPM 50 Singles)7 34 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)8 1 France (SNEP)9 3 Germany (Official German Charts)10 5 Ireland (IRMA)11 2 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)12 6 Netherlands (Single Top 100)13 8 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)14 5 Norway (VG-lista)15 9 South Africa (Springbok Radio)16 1 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)17 2 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)18 5 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)19 2 US Billboard Hot 10020 25 US Billboard Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks20 29 Covers "Kids In America" Single by Kim-Lian from the album Balance Released 18 August 2004 Format CD single Genre Pop rock Length 3:32 Label CMM Records Kim-Lian singles chronology "Garden of Love" (2004) "Kids in America" (2004) "Road to Heaven" (2006) "Kids of the Future" Song by Jonas Brothers from the album Meet the Robinsons and re-released on Jonas Brothers Released 27 March 2007 Format CD single Genre Pop rock, children's music Length 3:15 Label Walt Disney References 1.Jump up ^ Jonathan Williams. "Terminus City/No Holds Barred". Prick Magazine. Prickmag.net. Retrieved 23 July 2013. "Terminus even does a punked out cover of the Kim Wilde new wave hit "Kids In America" bringing a whole new meaning to the song." 2.Jump up ^ David Mansour (2005). From Abba to Zoom: A Pop Culture Encyclopedia of the Late 20th Century. Andrews McMeel Publishing. p. 264. ISBN 978-0740751189. 3.Jump up ^ Danyel Smith, ed. (1981). "Billboard 4 july 1981". Nielsen Business Media, Inc. ISSN 0006-2510. Retrieved 19 June 2013. 4.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Kim Wilde – Kids in America" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Kim Wilde – Kids in America" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "Kids In America - KIM WILDE". VRT (in Dutch). Top30-2.radio2.be. Retrieved 26 July 2013. Hoogste notering in de top 30 : 4 7.Jump up ^ "Top Singles - Volume 36, No. 23, July 17, 1982". Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 8.Jump up ^ Nyman, Jake (2005). Suomi soi 4: Suuri suomalainen listakirja (in Finnish) (1st ed.). Helsinki: Tammi. ISBN 951-31-2503-3. 9.Jump up ^ "InfoDisc : Tous les Titres par Artiste". Dominic DURAND / InfoDisc (in French). InfoDisc.fr. 23 July 2013. Retrieved 23 July 2013. You have to use the index at the top of the page and search "Kim Wilde" 10.Jump up ^ "Officialcharts.de – Kim Wilde – Kids in America". GfK Entertainment. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 11.Jump up ^ "The Irish Charts - All there is to know". IRMA. Retrieved 15 June 2013. Only one result when searching "Kids in America" 12.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Kim Wilde - Kids in America search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 13.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Kim Wilde – Kids in America" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 14.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Kim Wilde – Kids in America". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 15.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Kim Wilde – Kids in America". VG-lista. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 16.Jump up ^ "South African Rock Lists Website SA Charts 1969 - 1989 Acts (W)". Rock.co.za. John Samson. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 17.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Kim Wilde – Kids in America". Singles Top 60. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 18.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Kim Wilde – Kids in America". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 19.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 1981-03-28" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 23 July 2013. 20.^ Jump up to: a b "Kim Wilde awards at AllMusic". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 15 June 2013. Category:1981 singles Category:1982 singles Category:2001 singles Category:2004 singles Category:Debut singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Kim Wilde songs Category:Kim-Lian songs Category:No Secrets (musical group) songs Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:Songs written by Marty Wilde Category:Songs written by Ricky Wilde Category:1981 songs Category:Cascada songs Category:RAK Records singles